Power Princess
Creation Princess Zarda, also known as Power Princess, is a fictional character created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. She is a Pastiche of Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance is in Defenders #112 published by Marvel Comics & released in October of 1982. Origin Power Princess: Earth 712 Princess Zarda of Earth 712 is an Inhuman from an island named Utopia Isle. Around the time of World War 2 and the creation of the first atomic bomb the Inhumans of Utopia fled from Earth in a starship in search of a new home. Princess Zarda, however, remained on Earth. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Immortality Flight Gallery Squadron Supreme Volume 1 Issue 10.jpg|Squadron Supreme Volume 1 Issue 10 Ultimate Power Issue 10 Page 22.jpg|Ultimate Power Issue 7 Page 22 Ultimate Power Issue 8 Page 16.jpg|Ultimate Power Issue 8 Page 16: 712 Zarda vs Supreme Power Zarda Power Princess: Supreme Power Creation Supreme Power Zarda was created by writer Joseph Michael Straczynski & artist Gary Frank. She is based on the original Princess Zarda, aka Power Princess, created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. Like her predecessor she is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance was in Supreme Power #2 published by Marvel Comics & released in November of 2003. Origin Zarda of the Supreme Power universe was the daughter of a mortal woman & the "god of night." The other gods sought to kill Zarda and her father because it was forbidden for the gods to procreate with humans. Her father placed her within a magical shell made by "the architect who built the gates of Hell" & then hid the shell deep within the Earth. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Supreme Power Zarda possessed incredible physical strength that allowed her to over power & defeat both Ultimate Hulk and Ultimate Ben Grimm, aka the Thing. Life Force Vampirism Supreme Power Zarda possessed the power to steal the life force of other living beings. The life force she acquired allowed her to remain eternally young. Flight Gallery Supreme Power Issue 10.jpg|Supreme Power Issue 10 Ultimate Hulk Annual 028 029.jpg|Princess Zarda Defeating The Hulk Ultimate Power 2 04.jpg|The Supreme Power Squadron Vs The Ultimate Fantastic Four Ultimate Power 2 08.jpg|Princess Zarda Vs Ultimate Ben Grimm Ultimatum 2 page 14.jpg|Zarda & Ultimate Doctor Doom Squadron Sinister 001-004.jpg|Death of Supreme Power Zarda? Warrior Woman: Utopolis Warrior Woman was created by writer MarcGuggenheim & artist Carlos Pacheco. She is based on the original Princess Zarda, aka Power Princess, created by writer John Marc DeMatteis & artist Donald Perlin. Like her predecessor she is a Pastiche of the Detective Comics character Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. Her first appearance was in Squadron Sinister #1 published by Marvel Comics & released in August 2015. Origin Zarda of Earth 21195 escaped her universe via a portal device. While crossing between worlds she encountered her Earth 712 counterpart. Earth 21195 Zarda drained 712 Zarda's life force and left her for dead in the void between worlds. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Life Force Vampirism Supreme Power Zarda possessed the power to steal the life force of other living beings. The life force she acquired allowed her to remain eternally young. Expert in Hand to Hand & Weapons Combat Gallery Warrior Woman Utopolis.jpg|Warrior Woman of Utopolis. Squadron Supreme 2016 001 page 4.jpg|Lies. Warrior Woman joins the new Squadron Supreme. Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 1 Page 8.jpg|Warrior Woman vs Attuma. Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 2 Page 12.jpg Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 9 Cover.jpg|Squadron Supreme 2016 Issue 9 Cover